


Girls just wanna have ...

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Deutsch | German, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-25
Updated: 2003-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam untersucht eines der Alien-Geräte, mit dem man die Illusion eines Menschen erzeugen kann – durch *Zufall* ist es Colonel Jack O´Neill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just wanna have ...

**Author's Note:**

> Staffel: 3, direkt nach der Folge: Foothold/Invasion der Außerirdischen
> 
> Besten Dank an Minnesota für das Beta!

Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie die Invasion der Außerirdischen abwehren können. Die ekligen, braunen Aliens, die direkt dem Kopf eines Science-Fiction-Autors hätten entsprungen sein können, waren entweder wieder in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt, oder waren bei der Sprengung im Stargate-Raum ums Leben gekommen.

Die Schäden, die die Explosion verursacht hatte, waren gewaltig und hatten das Tor arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Es würde mindestens noch eine Woche dauern, bis wieder jemand durchgehen konnte. Colonel Jack O´Neills optimistische Einschätzung, ein wenig Farbe dran und das Ganze würde schon wieder laufen, hatte sich leider nicht bewahrheitet. So nutzte O´Neill die Dauer der Reparaturarbeiten, um einen kleinen Abstecher zu seiner Hütte in Minnesota zu machen. Daniel war nach Boston zu einem Archäologie-Symposium geflogen. Was Teal´c machte wusste keiner so genau und Carter bastelte ein wenig an den Hinterlassenschaften der Aliens herum.

Besonders interessierten Carter die Geräte, mit denen man sich das Aussehen der Person geben konnte, deren Parameter vorher in das, an einen Insekten-Panzer erinnernden Scanner-Gerät eingespeist worden waren. Sie hatte sich während der Belagerung des SGC mehrmals in Daniel verwandelt, aber kaum Muße gehabt, sich näher mit diesem Prozess zu befassen. Das holte sie jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen nach. Mit mehreren Mitarbeitern, aus allen möglichen Abteilungen, untersuchte sie den Scanner, der die Daten für die kleinen tragbaren Einheiten erzeugte und zerlegte eines der Verwandlungsgeräte. Die Perfektion der Illusion faszinierte sie immer wieder. Sobald einer der Techniker für Forschungszwecke das Aussehen eines SGC-Mitarbeiters annahm, war man nicht in der Lage, einen Unterschied zur realen Person festzustellen. 

Doch auch Samantha Carters Körper war nicht für pausenlose Arbeit konzipiert und so starrte sie jetzt schon seit bald einer halben Stunde auf den Bildschirm, ohne den Sinn des Textes zu begreifen. Sie sollte eigentlich ein paar Stündchen schlafen, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie im Moment nicht einmal mehr genug Energie, um sich vom Schreibtischstuhl zu erheben.

Dr. Janet Fraiser kam zu ihrer Rettung und befahl einem jungen Sergeanten, Major Carter nach Hause zu fahren.

\------------------------------------

Als Sam am nächsten Tag erwachte, zeigte ihr Wecker schon viertel vor zwölf und aufgeschreckt griff sie zum Telefon, das neben ihrem Bett lag. Sie rief im SGC an, nur um zu erfahren, dass Dr. Fraiser schon mit General Hammond gesprochen hatte und sie erst morgen wieder bei der Arbeit erwartet wurde. Aufseufzend ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Auf Janet war wirklich Verlass.

„Aua! Auf was liege ich denn da?“ Erst jetzt wurde Sam bewusst, dass sie sich gestern Abend nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich noch ausziehen und in voller Montur im Bett lag. Sie fasste in die Tasche ihrer Uniformhose und zog das Teil, das sie drückte, hervor. Oh Klasse, sie hatte noch eins von den Imitationsgeräten in der Tasche! Na ja, das würde schon nicht so schlimm sein, die hatten ja noch genügend andere, mit denen sie heute im Laufe des Tages arbeiten konnten. 

Sie schaute sich das Gerät genauer an. Da sie alle gleich aussahen, hatten sie auf jedes Gerät mit Textmarker den Namen desjenigen geschrieben, der *in ihm steckte*. Sam las den Namen und musste grinsen: sie hatte tatsächlich den Colonel im Pillendöschen-Format mit heimgenommen. Und mit in ihr Bett genommen – etwas, das sie ihm bestimmt niemals gestehen würde!

Nun gut, da sie heute frei hatte, brauchte sie sich nicht zu hetzen. Sam räkelte sich genüsslich und überlegte sich, wie sie den Tag beginnen wollte. Sie entschied sich, erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen. Sie kam sich ziemlich albern vor, als sie zu dem metallenen, kreisrunden Gegenstand jetzt sagte: „So, Colonel, und Sie warten hier schön auf mich, bis ich wieder da bin. Aber nicht weglaufen!“ und das Gerät auf ihr Nachtschränkchen legte. Aber es tat gut, zur Abwechslung mal etwas ohne Sinn und Zweck zu tun.

Nachdem sie frisch geduscht und angezogen war, ging sie in die Küche und bereitete sich ein spätes Frühstück. Während sie geistesabwesend Orangensaft schlürfte und in ihren Peanutbutter-Toast biss, fingerte sie ein wenig an dem Stück Alien-Technologie herum, das sie mit in die Küche genommen hatte. Interessant, was diese Symbole hier wohl zu bedeuten hatten? Carter drehte und wendete das Teil und versuchte einen Sinn hereinzubringen. Dann holte sie sich Papier und Kugelschreiber und zeichnete die Symbole ab. Das wäre was für Daniel, wenn er wieder aus Boston zurück wäre. 

So ein Mist, jetzt schrieb der Stift nicht mehr! Sam kramte in einer alten Tasse, in der sie Stifte aufbewahrte, herum. Aber bei allen diesen Kugelschreiber-Leichen hatte sie jedes Mal gedacht, dass sie die Mine ersetzen würde, wenn sie mal Zeit hätte. Natürlich war sie nie dazu gekommen, so dass jetzt kein einziger schrieb. Irgendwo hatte sie doch eine Packung mit neuen Minen? Richtig, im Küchenschrank ganz oben! Mist, da fehlten noch genau zwei Zentimeter, egal, wie sehr sie sich streckte.

Und wo war die Trittleiter hin, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ach, die hatte sie ja in die Garage geschleppt, als sie an dem Motorrad rumgebastelt hatte. Wenig begeistert wollte sich Sam gerade auf den Weg in die Garage machen, als ihr Blick auf den Schriftzug O´Neill fiel. Der Colonel käme da sicher auch ohne Leiter dran, dachte sie sehnsüchtig. Dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor die Stirn! Natürlich, der Colonel würde ihr die Packung herunterholen!

Ohne lange zu überlegen drückte sie sich das Gerät auf die Brust und schon eine Sekunde später fand sie sich im Körper von Jack O´Neill wieder. Mmh, ein ganz anderes Gefühl, als Daniel zu sein, stellte sie interessiert fest und betrachtete die Hände des Colonels vor ihren Augen. Sie drehte und wendete die Hände - was für schlanke Finger der Colonel hatte!- und trommelte mit ihnen auf den Tisch, wie sie es ihn schon häufiger in langweiligen Sitzungen hatte machen sehen. Das ging echt gut! Aber sie hatte sich ja nicht nur zum Spaß verwandelt. Sie stand auf und langte in das oberste Fach ihres Küchenschrankes. Sie tastete ein wenig herum, dann holte das Paket mit den Kugelschreiberminen hervor.

„Keine blauen!“, schimpfte sie, nachdem sie alles durchgesehen hatte. Dann musste sie grinsen. Sie hatte mit der Stimme des Colonels geschimpft. Sie musste es gleich noch mal probieren: „Herrgott, Carter! Können Sie nicht mal die Farben einkaufen, die Sie auch brauchen?“ Das war ja göttlich! Man könnte direkt meinen, der Colonel stünde in der Küche. „Carter!“, stieß sie drohend hervor. „Entscheiden Sie sich jetzt endlich! Ich kann hier nicht den ganzen Tag auf Sie warten.“ Sam brach in Gekicher aus, und ein Colonel, der kicherte, war so urkomisch, dass sie richtig lachen musste. So würde O´Neill klingen, wenn er mal lauthals lachen würde?

Sam pflückte das Gerät wieder von ihrer Haut und legte es neben ihren Teller. „Schade, Colonel, dass wir es nie hören. Sie haben ein so erfrischendes Lachen“, meinte sie bedauernd zu dem kleinen silbrig-blauen Kreis. Sie beendete rasch ihr Frühstück und räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, dann überlegte sie, was sie mit diesem freien Tag anfangen sollte.

Arbeiten oder am Motorrad basteln? Irgend so eine verräterische Gehirnwindung schlug Staubsaugen und Wäsche waschen vor, doch den Gedanken schob Sam gleich wieder weit von sich. Nun, sie würde mal in Joe´s Werkstatt anrufen, ob die Ersatzteile für ihre Maschine schon da wären, dann könnte sie ja ein bisschen an ihrem Liebling rumschrauben. Wenn nicht….

Der Anruf bei Joe erbrachte, dass sie für das Stargate-Center arbeiten sollte.

Sam nahm O´Neill mit auf ihren Schreibtisch, legte ihn vor sich ab und starrte wieder die Symbole auf der Unterseite an. „Weißt du was, wenn wir jetzt die nächsten Stunden so eng miteinander zusammen arbeiten müssen, werde ich dich „Jack“ nennen, einverstanden?“ Sie hob das Teil auf und sagte noch einmal: „Jack.“ 

Dann schnaubte sie leise und verächtlich und meinte: „Weißt du, Jack, wenn einer aus dem Labor mitbekäme, dass ich mit dir rede…. Die würden bestimmt denken, das mir die vielen Stargate-Reisen nicht bekommen sind.“ Ihre Finger fuhren die eingravierten Linien nach und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lieferte ihr Gehirn ein Bild, wie sie nicht das Metall entlang fuhren, sondern über Jacks Haut strichen.

Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. Shit, Sam du hattest dir doch fest vorgenommen, solche Gedanken zu unterlassen! Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Menschenskind! Sie war hier bei sich zu Hause! Wenn sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus keine solche Gedanken erlauben durfte, wo denn dann? Sie seufzte tief auf. Nun, die Aussicht, die Haut des Colonels zu ertasten war wohl mindestens genauso unwahrscheinlich, wie ihn mal lauthals lachen zu hören.

Sie machte ihren Computer an.

Ein Gedanke, der schon die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gelauert hatte, kam nun deutlich hervor. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich! Sie hatte O´Neill, oder besser gesagt, O´Neills Abbild, gerade lachen gehört. Da könnte sie ja auch….

Sam! Verdammt noch mal! Nein! Das ist unfair! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach benutzen! …Unsinn, du schaust dir nur sein Äußeres an, der Persönlichkeits-Simulator, hat doch niemals zur Debatte gestanden. Außerdem weißt du gar nicht, ob die Illusion unter der Kleidung weiter geht, oder? ... Na ja, das wäre doch dann wohl im wissenschaftlichen Interesse, das herauszufinden, oder nicht? …. Einmal kurz überprüfen, mehr nicht, komm schon Sam! … Ein einziger Blick…. Was ist schon dabei? … Okay…. Aber nur ganz kurz … 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte sich Sam das Gerät auf und sie sah wieder auf die Hände, die in dem schwarzen Sweatshirt steckten. In Ordnung. Das hatten wir gerade auch schon. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, also weiter. Sam schob die Ärmel nach oben und die leicht behaarten Arme des Colonels lagen in ihrem Blickfeld. Sie gab dem Drang nach und strich mit der rechten Hand über den linken Unterarm. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Samantha Carter fühlte sich, als ob sie harte, männliche Unterarme habe. So ging das nicht!

Sie rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel. Jack schaute sie an, lächelte ihr entgegen. Sam lächelte zurück und Jack lächelte noch breiter. „Fangen Sie nicht wieder mit dem Kichern an!“, ermahnte sie O´Neills Stimme und nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit fügte diese Stimme hinzu: „Ich denke, ich werde dich lieber Sam nennen. Du nennst mich ja auch Jack….. Sam, meine Liebe.“ 

Sam schloss die Augen. Ui, wo war denn das herkommen? Das hatte sie bestimmt nicht sagen wollen, oder doch? Verdammt Sam, sei doch bitte einmal ehrlich mit dir. Natürlich möchtest du das hören. Von morgens bis abends und das ist erst der Anfang. „Sam, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch veranlagt bist!“, schimpfte sie in bester Colonel-Manier mit sich selbst.

Oh Gott, das einzig Vernünftige wäre, jetzt diesen Selbstversuch sofort abzubrechen. Aber, wer weiß, wann sie jemals wieder so eine Gelegenheit für so viel Unvernunft haben würde, die garantiert ohne Konsequenzen blieb? Wenn du es nicht tust, bist du ein Feigling, Samantha!, lockte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf

Kurzentschlossen zog sie das Sweatshirt aus. Einen Moment zögerte sie, die Augen zu öffnen und wieder in den Spiegel zu schauen, dann konnte sie nicht anders. Jack stand mit entblößter Brust vor ihr. Das an sich war ja nichts Besonderes, das hatte sie auch schon mal im Umkleideraum oder der Krankenstation gesehen. Aber immer nur für wenige Sekunden. Jetzt hatte sie Muße, jede Einzelheit in sich aufzunehmen, ohne einen merkwürdigen Blick des Colonels oder irgendeines anderen Teammitglieds befürchten zu müssen. 

„Du bist gut in Form, Jack“, flüsterte sie anerkennend und drehte und wendete sich ein wenig vor dem Spiegel. Sie spannte die Muskeln an und entspannte sie wieder, ein wenig wie ein Bodybuilder auf einem Wettbewerb. Als ihr dieser Vergleich einfiel, verzog sie geringschätzig ihren Mund und hörte damit auf. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Jacks Körper, dann wollte sie sich wieder anziehen.

Gerade in dem Moment erregte ein roter, zehn Zentimeter langer Streifen auf der linken Seite, kurz unterhalb der Rippen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie trat näher an den Spiegel heran. Eine alte Wunde. Mit einem Finger strich sie über die schlecht verheilte Narbe, die wahrscheinlich noch aus dem Gefängnis von Netu stammten musste. Da ihre Hand jetzt schon mal dort lag, zog sie sie langsam über den Bauch, bis zum Bauchnabel. Einen Moment starrte Sam auf das Spiegelbild und dann schickte sie ihre Hand höher und sah, wie Jack sich in einer zärtlichen Bewegung über den Brustkorb strich.

Verrückt! Sie spürte die Brusthaare unter ihren Fingern, und die Empfindungen passten nicht zu dem, was sie erwarten konnte, wenn sie über ihren eigenen Körper strich. Aber das Bild, das der Spiegel lieferte, passte dazu. Sam nahm jetzt ihre zweite Hand dazu und mit fast wissenschaftlichem Interesse berührte sie Jacks Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Bewusstsein begann, sich an die neuen Eindrücke zu gewöhnen. Auch wenn es merkwürdig war, keinen Busen zu fühlen, wo eigentlich einer sein sollte. Aber dafür gab es da ja jetzt diese Haare. Sam zupfte an ihnen, erst ganz vorsichtig, dann ein wenig kräftiger bis Jack sagte: „Es reicht langsam, Sam.“

Mmh…. Bild mit Ton machte natürlich noch viel mehr her als nur ein Bild und so ließ sie Jack nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit sagen: „Fass mich an, Sam.“ Puh, dass sandte ein Kribbeln durch ihre Nerven und sie musste gleich noch mal wiederholen: „Komm schon, Sam, fass mich an.“ 

Sam schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und dann ließ sie ihre Finger sanft die Brustwarzen massieren. Nicht ganz so empfindlich wie ihre, aber doch weit empfindlicher als sie gedacht hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute wie hypnotisiert in den Spiegel, in dem Jack sich jetzt selbst erregte. Sam stöhnte leise auf, als sie etwas fester zupackte und das bescherte ihr ein kleines Stöhnen von Jack, das ihr durch und durch ging. Mein Gott, so würde sich Jack im Bett anhören! 

Sam atmete jetzt rascher und Jack schaute ihr leicht atemlos entgegen. Sam merkte, wie sich die Empfindungen immer mehr zu vermischen begannen. Sie hätte kaum noch sagen können, welches der Gefühle jetzt eindeutig zu Jacks Körper gehörte oder welches eindeutig in ihren Kopf gehörte. Vor zwei Tagen, bei Daniel war es nicht so gewesen. Da hatte sie zwar auch gespürt, dass sie sich „anders“ anfühlte, wenn sie ging oder lief - etwas größer, etwas schwerer, etwas kompakter - aber es war immer Major Carters Geist gewesen, der zufällig in einer etwas anderen Aufmachung steckte. Sie hatte auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, dem Ganzen mehr als oberflächliches Interesse zu widmen, da sie sich stets vor irgendwelchen Aliens hatte verstecken müssen. 

Das hier war etwas ganz Anderes.

Niemand drängte sie, niemand bedrohte sie, sie konnte sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, den neuen Körper kennen zu lernen. Dass es Jacks Körper war, machte es natürlich noch um so prickelnder. Sie konnte gleichzeitig ihrer Neugier frönen, wie sich Jack anfühlen würde und wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie nicht als Samantha Carter –weiblich- sondern als Sam Carter -männlich- auf die Welt gekommen wäre. Auch nicht schlecht, musste sie denken, während eine Hand noch immer über die faszinierende Brustbehaarung strich. Die zweite Hand glitt langsam tiefer, dorthin, wo die Haare unter dem Hosenbund verschwanden. Sam zögerte, atmete schneller und schaute gebannt auf die Hand im Spiegel, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie diese unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten sollte oder nicht.

Mensch, Samantha, du wärst bestimmt ein dankbares Studienobjekt für Siegmund Freud gewesen! Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit den Werken des Psychoanalytikers aus, aber „Penis-Neid“, war natürlich ein Schlagwort, das ihr in diesem Moment zwangsläufig in den Sinn kam. Obwohl, ganz war das nicht richtig. Natürlich wünschte sie sich manchmal auf Außenmissionen sie hätte so ein „Ding“ und könnte sich einfach an einen Baum stellen, statt sich jedes Mal umständlich eine Deckung zu suchen, aber richtig neidisch war sie eigentlich nicht. 

Aber natürlich neugierig. Brennend neugierig. Und nur wenige Zentimeter von der Beantwortung der Frage entfernt: wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man seine Geschlechtsorgane außen statt innen trägt? So jedefalls hatte sie dem Colonel, bei ihrem allerersten Zusammentreffen, den Unterschied zwischen weiblichen und männlichen Armee-Angehörigen erklärt. 

Sie öffnete den Knopf der hellen Hose und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. Interessant, die Aliens hatten sogar daran gedacht, Unterwäsche mit in die Illusion aufzunehmen, konstatierte ihr Gehirn ganz im Wissenschafts-Modus. Das schob die Entscheidung, ob sie es tun sollte oder nicht, noch einen Moment länger auf, aber im Endeffekt konnte Sam nicht anders. Sie strich einmal ganz sanft mit ihren Fingern über den Stoff und mit einem lauten „Wahnsinn!“ spürte sie, wie sich die Erregung in einem Punkt direkt unter ihrem sanft streichelnden Finger zu sammeln begann. „Wow!“ Sam, da hast du deine Antwort, wie es sich anfühlt als Mann erregt zu werden. Ein bisschen Befingern und schon wächst er an! 

Dann ging Sam auf, dass Colonel O´Neill schon über vierzig Jahre an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt war, für ihr Gehirn jedoch war es ganz neu, und deshalb schien er offensichtlich mit pubertierendem Eifer auf ihre sanften Finger zu reagieren. Und dieses Gefühl war so verlangend, dass Sam keinen weiteren Gedanken an Recht und Unrecht verschwenden konnte. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter den Stoff gleiten.

Oh, Gott! Sam keuchte auf. Sie berührte sich, sie berührte Jack, sie hatte tatsächlich ihre Finger, nein, eigentlich seine Finger auf seinem Penis. Aber in ihrem Kopf kam an, wie es sich anfühlen würde, falls sie ihn einmal dort berühren würde. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab, das einzige Zugeständnis, das sie noch an Colonel O´Neill machen konnte war, sich vom Spiegel wegzudrehen. Sie schloss die Augen, und ließ sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden sinken. Das war auch besser so, denn die Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben.

Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen den Spiegel, und mit einer Hand zog sie die Boxershorts nach unten. Schon die kalte Luft, jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken. Dann legte sie entschlossen ihre ganze Hand über die Erektion und konnte ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Oh ja! Kein Wunder, dass junge Männer das nicht länger als ein paar Minuten aushielten! Sie hielt die Hand still und atmete ein paar Mal bewusst aus und ein, dann begann sie sanft auf und ab zu fahren. 

Das… das… oh ja, … noch ein wenig tiefer Sam, ja, oh ja, genau da! So ganz anders und so drängend! Ein bisschen fester noch… tatsächlich, man braucht gar nicht so vorsichtig zu sein…. ja, noch ein wenig schneller… diese Stelle, noch mal Sam, oh ja…. genau, oh …! Sam rutschte noch etwas tiefer und stöhnte mit Jacks Stimme abwechselnd „Sam“ und „Jack“. Ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer und ihre ohnehin schon chaotischen Gedanken stürzten in einen strudelnden, reissenden Sog, der nur noch ein Ziel kannte. Das …das konnte doch noch nicht das Ende sein! Nein! Noch nicht! Sie versuchte es herauszuzögern, doch der Drang, ihre Finger noch schneller, noch fester zu bewegen, wurde übermächtig. 

„Jaaack!“ Alles verschwamm ineinander und wurde pures, reines Verlangen, das sich in einem triumphierend hervorgestoßenen „Ja!!“ entlud, als sie so nie gespürte Wellen der Erfüllung durchströmten. - Und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

Sams Atem wurde nur langsam ruhiger. Aber mit der Luft, die sie hektisch einsog, kehrte auch das Denken zurück. Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Und es brachte die Gewissensbisse mit, als ihr Blick auf ihre feuchte, klebrige Hand fiel. Wie hatte sie sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können?! Sie wollte gerade das kleine Metallteil hektisch abziehen, als ihr ein ganz praktischer Gedanke kam: In welchem Zustand würde „O´Neill“ sein, wenn der Nächste das Modul aktivierte? Nun, so sollte ihn mit Sicherheit keiner vorfinden! Vielleicht müsste sie noch mit ihm Duschen gehen? Oh nein, bitte nicht! flehte sie innerlich, denn die Verlockung war immer noch da.

„Probier es doch einfach aus!“, schalt O´Neills Stimme sie ärgerlich und das brachte sie schnell wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie entfernte das Gerät von ihrer Haut und saß angezogen als Samantha Carter auf dem Fußboden. Sie erhob sich rasch, drückte das Gerät fest in ihre Handfläche und war wieder Colonel Jack O´Neill, gekleidet in eine helle Hose und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt. Nichts ließ auf seine frühere … eh,… Verwendung schließen, wie ein rasches Befühlen der Unterwäsche ergab. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und verwandelte sich wieder in Sam zurück.

Egal, ob sie heute beurlaubt war oder nicht, sie würde jetzt sofort in den Mountain fahren und O´Neill wieder zurückbringen. Noch einen halben Tag und eine ganze Nacht würde sie sich sicher nicht der Versuchung aussetzen. Ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, rannte sie schon zur Eingangstür, kramte die Autoschlüssel hervor und war zwei Minuten später auf dem Weg ins Stargate-Center.

Auf der Fahrt hatte sie dann Zeit über die letzte halbe Stunde nachzudenken. Die kleinen mechanischen Verrichtungen des Gasgebens, Bremsens und Blinkens, die Normalität, die diese Autofahrt darstellte, gab ihr Gelegenheit, den Vorfall „vernünftig“ zu betrachten. Soweit sie von „Vernunft“ sprechen konnte, wenn sie gerade Sex mit ihrem Vorgesetzen gehabt hatte und doch nicht gehabt hatte. Wenn sie als Frau den Höhepunkt eines Mannes erlebt hatte. Aber genau da begann es ja schon problematisch zu werden, gestand sie sich ein. Sie konnte die Empfindungen nicht mehr auseinander dividieren, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht nur der männliche Körper, in dem sie gerade gesteckt hatte, von der Situation überwältigt worden war, sondern auch der Teil, der noch Samantha Carter gewesen war.

Ein schöner, verquerer Mist war das alles! Und wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie O´Neill jemals wieder unter die Augen treten sollten ohne rot zu werden, wurde ihr schon ganz anders zu Mute. Bestimmt würde ihr Jack ansehen, dass sie etwas Verbotenes mit dem Gerät gemacht hatte. Halt, was hieß hier verboten? Sie hatte … wissenschaftliche Studien betrieben, oder etwa nicht?

Bitter-süß! schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Genau das war es! Sie hatte dem Begriff eigentlich nie viel abgewinnen können, denn sie hatte es schon immer lieber gehabt, wenn die Dinge klar umrissen, ja oder nein, schwarz oder weiß, eins oder null waren. Aber ihre jetzige Situation beschrieb es wohl ganz gut. Sam wusste genau, würde sie noch einmal vor der Wahl stehen, herausfinden zu können, wie es ist, für einen halbe Stunde ein Mann zu sein, so würde sie es immer wieder tun. Sie würde ja auch für eine Stunde als Arbeiterin durch einen Ameisenhaufen laufen, wenn es ein Gerät gäbe, sich in eine Ameise zu verwandeln.

Aber sie würde sich nicht gerade in die O´Neill-Ameise verwandeln, gestand sie sich reumütig ein. Der Aspekt, jetzt zu wissen, wie Jack sich anfühlte, wie Jack sich im Bett anhörte, würde ihr wohl noch monatelang Probleme bereiten. Das war das eigentlich Unüberlegte an der Sache gewesen, musste sie einsehen. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie es ohne Erlaubnis getan hatte. 

Vielleicht – nicht dass sie sich je hätte überwinden können, ihn so etwas zu fragen – aber angenommen, sie hätte den Mut gehabt, vielleicht hätte er es ihr sogar gestattet. Das würde sie jetzt wohl nie herausfinden, denn was sie betraf, so hatte es diesen Morgen nicht gegeben. Wenigstens nicht offiziell. Wenn er sie in ihren Träumen heimsuchte, war sie natürlich machtlos dagegen. Und sie hegte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass genau das geschehen würde. Carter seufzte tief auf. Ja, bitter-süß, und sie würde damit leben müssen.

\--------------------------------------------

Direkt erstaunt war niemand, Major Carter auch an ihrem freien Tag im Stargate-Center zu sehen. Sie ließ sich von einem Wissenschaftler kurz erklären, was bisher bei den Tests mit dem Holographischen Sequenzer herausgekommen war. Dann stürzte sich wieder voller Elan in ihre Arbeit, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keine Zeit für andere Gedanken zu haben. 

 

\-------------------Ende --------------------

 

 

©Antares, Oktober 2003


End file.
